A Change in History Outtakes
by Kinda-Mayvelle
Summary: As the title says, outtakes and deleted scenes from the ACiH series. Rating may change with different chapters.
1. Intimidation is Overrated!

**A Change in History Outtakes**

_A HP Fanfiction_

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

**Intimidation is Overrated!**

* * *

"No, not like that. Argh…" Tom rubbed his temples wearily, wondering why in the name of Merlin he had ever agreed to this preposterous arrangement in the first place. Harry grinned up at him brightly, excitement lighting his features. Tom felt the almost overwhelming urge to just strangle the boy and be done with it rise within him like a snake, but he refrained. "_Focus_. You will never achieve the state of mind necessary for the next step if you do not." Harry nodded and closed his eyes again, concentration marring deep lines into his forehead as he struggled with the procedure. Tom sighed. He had no idea why he had agreed to teach the boy how to be an Animagus in the first place; Harry certainly didn't need any encouragement to go romping around the keep at night, frightening his Death Eaters—he did that enough as it was. Tom scowled as Harry began to lightly sweat from the pressure; the boy was pushing himself too hard. 

After a short time of futile struggling with himself Harry gave up, instead slumping back in the armchair which he currently occupied. "Merlin, this is harder than they made it sound," he groaned in frustration. Tom raised an eyebrow at him.

"I could have told you that at any point in time. Remind me again why it was I allowed you to go through with this foolish endeavor." Harry grinned at him deviously.

"Because I asked and it was my birthday so you couldn't say no." Tom sighed and rubbed his temples again. _Oh yes, that's why. Bloody brat_. He was beginning to sincerely regret ever giving in to Harry's pleading for instruction. He should have left the boy to do it on his own. _But then again,_ the small, snide little voice that so often plagued him after he had first found Harry remarked, _he more than likely would have ended up stuck as half human and half creature. It would be interesting trying to explain to the mediwizard how **that **happened._ Tom bit back an annoyed groan. That was the last thing he needed, to be questioned by his own followers. Tom shook his head to clear himself of the distracting thoughts and paid Harry his attention again.

"Try it once more. If you can't do it this time then I'm calling the whole thing off." Harry's happy visage turned slightly sour, but he didn't argue; instead he clenched his hands into fists and shut his eyes so tightly Tom couldn't help but wonder if permanent damage might be done to them.

Harry, by some miracle, managed to stay like that for several hours. Tom was getting impatient and was about to indeed end the whole charade when a loud _pop_ resounded through the room. His eyes widened slightly in shock before a sardonically amused smile twisted his face.

"Well, well, well. I can't say I'm surprised." He bit back the urge to laugh when two large, round feline eyes glared at him—or attempted to, anyways. There was no viable way to pull it off when Harry was in _that_ form. With another pop Harry turned back, his glower fully settled onto his face.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it." Tom's vindictive grin grew wider and Harry had to try very hard not to throw something heavy and blunt at him.

"Why should I? After all, you make a very…_intimidating_…" so much sarcasm lacing that word, it should be illegal! "baby tiger. No one would ever suspect you of foul play." Harry's countenance flushed scarlet and he huffed, trying to save what little dignity he had left.

"Yeah, well, when I'm older it'll be pretty impressive. You just wait." The seven year old declared stiffly. Another twisted smile threatened to crack the Dark Lord's composure. He forced himself to keep a perfectly straight face.

"Certainly. But for now I would do my best to avoid the females in the ranks of my Death Eaters." He couldn't stop the evil smile from flashing across his face. "If I recall, Vincent has a thing for small furry animals…" he trailed off thoughtfully, fully aware of the impact this would have on his son. All the color drained out of Harry's face and he bolted from the room as if the dogs that guarded the gates of the underworld were nipping at his heels. Tom allowed himself a short burst of fiendish laughter before rising from his chair and following after the boy. It wouldn't do for him to do something utterly stupid when under distress. They both had a reputation to maintain, after all.

**

* * *

A/N: I thought some outtakes from Harry's time in the keep would be in order and would occupy you lot until I can really start on the next installment, and that some light humour was in order. Some of you were pretty down over the fact that we didn't get to see more of Tom in the main story, so here he is for you all. This has been rolling around in my mind for awhile and I felt it'd be a good idea. If there is any particular scene that's mentioned in passing that you want to see written out, tell me! I'd love to do it for you. Most of them, like this one, will be relatively short in length; but then again, they're just snippets of the things that go on in Harry's life instead of actual chapters. I felt the fans of ACiH would get a kick out of something like this; I know I did. :) **


	2. A Prevailing Sense of Irony

**A Change in History Outtakes**

_A HP Fanfiction_

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

**A Prevailing Sense of Irony…**

**OR**

**Fate Plays A Sick Game of Rum Poker on the Job…**

**

* * *

**

(December 1979)

* * *

Sibyl Trelawney sat behind a small desk putting the finishing touches on the letter the rested on the wooden surface before her. She gave it one last once over before nodding and rolling it up, sealing it with a curly purple ribbon. The young woman stood from her seat and adjusted her shawl and the bangles on her wrists before floating off to the nearby Owlery. She sincerely regretted that she had to postpone her appointment with the Headmaster, but her health—by no means having been the best lately—demanded her attention foremost. The bespectacled witch sent the eagle owl away with her note before sighing and retreating back into her room. That post as the Professor for Divination would be open for her at a later date, to be sure; right now all she wanted was sleep. She sneezed and dabbed at her peaked face with a lacy kerchief. The winter months had never agreed with her.

* * *

Albus frowned down at the curt but apologetic missive that sat, seal broken and unfurled on his desk. He rose from his winged chair and paced to the nearby window, clasping his thin hands behind his back and watching the sun set. It was no matter; the meeting could be put off until Sibyl was feeling better. They were in no particular rush to fill the suddenly open position of Divination Professor; he imagined that the students who were taking the course were rather relieved by the reprieve. A small, grandfatherly smile twisted his lips and he resumed his seat at the desk, taking up a quill to respond.

The owl flew through the window with the scroll of parchment secured to his leg and Albus leaned back in his armchair, his mind turning back to the train of thought it had occupied before the brief interruption. Both Lily and Alice were expecting a child; the Order had been in an uproar with congratulations for the soon to be mothers.

Albus felt a warm glow spread through his old and tired body. It was good to see such happiness and joy at the thought of what the future may bring; for too long the wizarding world had lived in the shadow of fear that Voldemort had cast over it. The soon to be arrivals brought a positive feeling back to the cause; it got the minds of the Order members off the gloomy prospects of fighting that hovered over the horizon and gave the two new couples something to look forward to. Albus was determined to see the expected children had a happy future in the warmth and sanctity of the Light, away from the clutches of the witches and wizards who would work to snatch it all away from them.

* * *

In the shadowy corner of the room Fawkes watched him intently, a sad and knowing trill escaping from his glossy beak. The phoenix turned its plumed head and gazed out of the window, watching as the blood red sun finally disappeared behind the mountains looming in the distance. Night grew and spread over the snowy lawns of the castle, swallowing all the light that was left in the day. Fawkes shook his head and flapped his wings slightly as he felt an oppressive disquiet settle over the world, sensed only by those in-tune enough with nature to identify it. A wintry veil fell over the room as a cool wind wafted in from the open window, blowing out the dancing flames that had been living merrily in the stone grate of the fireplace nearby. As the darkness descended upon them, pressing in from all sides, Fawkes felt a chilly sheet of dread settle within his warm beating heart.**

* * *

A/N: This little scene was the December night that Trelawney was supposed to meet Dumbledore in the Hogs Head and unintentionally give him the prophecy that led to the events of the canon books. By some sick twist of fate (author's sense of humor and irony) Bad health forced her to postpone the meeting; Dumbledore did not receive the prophecy until later (which will be explained in the future) and led to the events of this story. Because he didn't receive the prophecy until later, Chris was thought to be the ProphesizedChild. So technically, the only reason my story is different from JK's is because Trelawney got a bad head cold the night of the appointment and as a result from that doomed the entire wizarding world to slaveryto the Dark Side and Harry as the Dark Heir. Aren't I just sick:)**

**Yet again, if there's any particular scene you wish to see written out from the story, tell me! I won't know what you want until you tell me.**


	3. Duty

**A Change in History Outtakes**

_A HP Fanfiction_

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

**Duty**

**

* * *

**

Upon the slamming of the classroom door Severus stumbled back to his chair, slumping into it. He seemed to deflate on the spot, the great presence that routinely kept his students in check evaporating from his frame like fog in a spotlight. He rolled his shoulders and stared at the door, where the banging and smashing of wood beneath fists announced that Harry—no, Mr. Morgan was still outside the chamber, throwing a fit at being denied reentry.

He sat still, hardly daring to breathe, as the boy slowly ceased his tantrum, until he could hear the quiet slapping of feet against stone as he moved away. At last, when the sound of it, already near silent, had faded beyond all recall of hearing Severus allowed himself to breathe: in, out, in steady, lung-filling bellows.

He had to admit, it was pure luck the boy hadn't looked at his desk; had he done so Severus knew no amount of mutual respect would have kept Mr. Morgan from tearing him to pieces. He shifted the top slip of parchment, toying with the edge as he scanned the sheet, taking none of it in. Orders were orders, he had found, and none knew duty better than he.

He moved the top sheet aside, sifting through the pile with the ease of long practice associated with hiding important papers beneath unimportant ones. At last, near the very bottom of the pile, a scrap of parchment with a single line of ink, still shimmering and now smudged from the freshness of being written, shone out at him through the dim lighting:

'_Keep an eye on him._'

Severus shivered and stuffed it back beneath the mound of what masqueraded as student papers, not wanting to see it but knowing he'd find himself staring at it later again today.

Oh, he knew duty. He knew duty very well.

* * *

**A/N: Follows during and directly after the end of Chapter eleven in ACiH: Philosopher's Stone. Hopefully it will add some intrigue to the plot. :P And this was intentionally very short, so stick with it, please. :)**


End file.
